La chose
by The Tiny Wolf
Summary: Tenten est amoureuse et une chose étrange la force à faire des trucs qu’elle ne veut pas vraiment faire... Neji X Tenten POV Tenten
1. Chapter 1

La chose

de The Tiny Wolf

Titre : La chose

Auteure : The Tiny Wolf

Disclamer : Les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas à moi et tout le bla-bla habituel...

Rated : K+

Résumé : Tenten est amoureuse et une _chose_ étrange la force à faire des trucs qu'elle ne veut pas vraiment faire... Neji X Tenten POV Tenten

_Kikou à tous et à toutes ! Je me lance dans les fan-fics' avec quelque chose de pas trop "hot" ! Ceci est censé (je dis bien censé) être une fic' courte. Au début la fille, c'était pas Tenten et ça commençait pas comme ça mais comme je trouvait l'idée bien alors... Voilà quoi ! Je vous remercie d'avance pour vos reviews (lisez-moi, PLEASE !). J'espère en avoir plus de 3 par chapitre ! SVP ! Bon arrêtons les conneries et commençons !_

Chapitre 1 :

Quand _la chose _ se manifeste...

"Je m'appelle Tenten. J'ai 15 ans. Je suis ninja au village de Konoha. Et j'ai un gros gros problème... Je suis am..."

Je reposais mon crayon. Non... Je n'arrivais même pas à l'écrire dans ce putain de journal intime ! C'était impossible ! Déjà que je n'étais pas comme toutes les autres filles du village parce que je n'écrivais jamais dans mon journal, j'arrivais même pas à...

_PFF... C'est décourageant. Quand donc pourrai-je enfin tout lui avouer ?_

J'avais un énorme problème. Et je ne pouvais rien y faire. J'étais amoureuse. Mais voilà... Pas de n'importe qui. De... Neji Hyûga. Mon propre équipier ! C'était... insensé ! Impossible ! Je ne pouvais pas ! Je n'avais pas le droit ! La plupart des ninjas de mon âge, lorsqu'ils aimaient quelqu'un, c'était toujours dans une autre équipe et jamais dans la leur ! Mais moi... Je faisait toujours le contraire des autres. C'est pour ça que je n'écrivais pas dans mon journal intime, que j'étais nulle en cuisine, que je détestait le ménage, la lessive...

_Tout le contraire d'une fille normale... Je suis tout le contraire d'une fille normale !_

Je ne savais pas pourquoi je recherchai cette normalité. Peut-être parce que je voulais me rassurer. Me dire que tout s'arrangerait.

Mes parents étaient l'un des seuls couples de Konoha à être divorcé. Mon père, qui n'était pas ninja, était retourné dans son pays natale, nous abandonnant, ma mère, mon petit frère de 5 ans et moi. Je n'étais donc pas considérée comme quelqu'un de normale, premièrement à cause de ça mais aussi à cause de mon caractère. C'était vrai que j'avais toujours été très masculine mais...

Voilà, comme toutes les filles, j'étais tombée amoureuse et comme toutes les filles je me demandais comment lui avouer. Mais comme personne jusqu'à maintenant, j'étais tombée amoureuse de mon équipier.

Ça me démoralisait et tout le monde le voyait. Tout le monde voyait que Tenten, la fille toujours souriante et enthousiaste, avait quelque chose qui la préoccupait. Tout le monde, même Neji...

Je pris mon journal, le refermai et le jetai violemment sur le mur. Je fondit en larmes. Maman ouvrit la port précipitamment et s'approcha de moi tout aussi rapidement. Voyant mes larmes, elle s'accroupit devant moi et me prit dans ses bras. Je délaissais ma chaise pour m'écrouler dans ses bras, pleurant de plus belle.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ma petite Ten, hein ? Explique-moi tout, tu veux...

Je séchai mes larmes et, restant collée dans les bras de ma mère, je sanglotai :

- Je suis pas normale maman... Je suis pas normale...

Elle me força à la regarder droit dans les yeux et elle me secoua :

- Écoute moi ma petite Ten ! Personne n'est normal ! On a tous un truc bizarre en soi ! Tu comprend ?

- Mais, Maman... continuai-je à sangloter. Moi je fais tout le contraire des autres filles de mon âge...

- Mais, ma petite Ten, c'est parce que je t'ai élevée comme ça. Les autres filles sont tous des chichiteuses et je ne voulais pas de chichis chez moi ! Alors, arrête de te morfondre et explique moi pourquoi tu pleure...

Elle jeta un regard à mon journal ouvert sur le sol à l'autre bon de la pièce.

- Et explique moi aussi ce que t'a fait ce journal, finit-elle en m'arrachant un petit sourire.

- Et bien, je... commençai-je.

Je respirai un grand coup. Si je pouvais le dire à Maman, je pourrais lui dire aussi...

- Je suis amoureuse de...

- Tu es amoureuse ? Tiens tiens ! Et tu te dis ne pas être normale !

- Maman ! Je suis amoureuse de Neji !

Voilà. Je l'avais dit. C'était la première fois que ça sortait de ma bouche. Ça me laissa un drôle goût dans la gorge. Un goût un peu amer. Du regret... Je m'étais promis de ne le dire qu'à lui et à lui seul. Et voilà que Maman était au courant... Mais d'un certain côté, elle pourrait me conseillée et...

_Non ! Je ne veux pas de son aide !_

- Maman... Tu le répéteras pas, hein ?

Elle sourit en me prenant dans ses bras.

- Pourquoi veux-tu que je le répète ? Mais j'ai tout de même une question...

Je ravalai ma salive.

- Pourquoi ça te met dans cet état, ma petite Ten ?

- Mais, maman... Personne n'aime son coéquipier !

- Et Sakura Haruno ? Ne m'as tu jamais dit qu'elle passait son temps à jubiler parce qu'elle était dans l'équipe de Sasuke Uchiwa ?

- Si mais, Sakura, c'est différent... Elle était amoureuse de Sasuke avant et... pas moi.

Maman soupira en se redressant. Je lui lançais un regard implorant de chien battu.

- Ne t'inquiète pas ma petite Ten ! Ton secret sera bien garder avec moi, tu peux me croire !

Et elle sortit. Et moi, je restai là, sur le sol à regarder la porte entrouverte de ma chambre. Je ne bronchai même pas lorsque j'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et les pas de mon petit frère dans l'escalier. Il passa devant ma porte ouverte sans faire attention à moi, mais, quelques secondes plus tard, il revint sur ses pas et entra dans ma chambre.

- Grande soeur ? Ça va ? T'as pleuré ?

Je repris mes esprits à ses mots et je me levai.

- Oui un peu, mais c'est pas grave. Aller ! File goûter tu veux. Laisse moi un peu tranquille.

Mon petit frère partit en fermant la porte derrière lui. C'était vrai que j'avais une famille bizarre. Je ne connaissais personne qui avait un petit frère comme le mien. Un petit frère aussi gentil...

Je m'allongeai sur mon lit et je fermais les yeux. Mon esprit alla de rêve en rêve. Mais chacun de ces rêves étaient porté sur un sujet en particulier. À chaque rêve, il y avait Neji. Soit il ne me parlait pas, soit il me repoussait ou encore il se moquait de moi lorsque je lui avouait tout...

Je me réveillais en sursaut. Le soleil entrait dans ma chambre. J'avais passé la soirée et la nuit à dormir. Je trouvai sur mon bureau de quoi manger.

_Maman a dût venir m'apporter ça et elle n'a pas voulut me réveiller..._

Je souris en descendant dans la cuisine. Maman était déjà partie travailler. Je mis le repas dans le micro-onde et j'attendis. Mon frère se leva peu de temps après moi.

- Bonjour Tenten !

-'Jour Seko.

J'avais encore les rêves de cette nuit brumeuse dans la tête. Et ces rêves y restèrent longtemps...

_**Deux mois plus tard...**_

J'entrouvris les yeux et me levai lentement. J'attrapai un pull qui passais par là pour me réfugier du froid qui me prenait lorsque je n'étais pas réveillée.

Je descendit dans la cuisine en faisant le plus de bruit possible pour réveiller ma marmotte de frère car son réveil était cassé.

- J'arrive...! J'arrive...! fit sa petite voix embrumée par le sommeil.

Je lui servit son petit déjeuner, prit le mien et partis m'enfermer dans la salle de bain sous une douche bien chaude.

Une fois habillée, j'embrasai mon frère en lui souhaitant de passer une bonne journée à l'académie ninja et il me répondit en un grognement que "De toute façon, la journée serait pourrie parce qu'on va faire du taijutsu et qu'il caille". Je ris et sortis de la maison.

Voir mon petit frère devenir frileux m'amusait car moi, je ne craignais pas vraiment le froid (à part au réveil !) : pour preuve, j'était encore habillée avec mes vêtement d'été, c'est à dire, pantacourt et T-shirt.

Depuis que j'avais parler à Maman de mon "problème" avec Neji, je me sentais une peu mieux et un peu plus confiante. Mais bon, il y a quelques jours, il était arrivé quelque chose de très étrange... J'avais...

_Non ! je ne veux plus y penser... Ce... Ça fait trop mal..._

J'arrivais sur le lieu de rendez-vous de notre équipe. Neji et Rock Lee étaient déjà là.

_Ouf...! Heureusement que Lee est là sinon, je saurais pas ce que j'aurais fait..._

- Bonjour Ten-Chan ! s'exclama-t-il en souriant.

- Euh... Oui. Bonjour Lee...!

Gaï-sempai arriva très peu de temps après et nous commençâmes nos missions. La matinée se déroula assez rapidement et j'en oubliai même un peu Neji tellement j'essayais de me concentrer seulement sur les missions. Mais lorsque Gaï-sempai nous libéra en fin d'après midi, emportant Rock Lee avec lui pour je ne sais quelle "tournée", je me retrouvais seule avec lui... Avec Neji.

Je m'apprêtais à rentrer chez moi lorsque j'entendis sa douce voix dans mon dos :

- Tenten ? Je peux te parler un instant...? En privé de préférence.

Je déglutis en me retournant et en acquiesçant. Puis je le suivis jusqu'au terrain d'entraînement de notre équipe. Là, il se retourna et me regarda un long moment. J'avais l'impression qu'il lisait en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. Ça me mettait mal à l'aise. Très mal à l'aise.

Neji s'approcha lentement de moi. Je n'osai pas penser à ce qui risquait de se passer. Depuis la dernière fois où je l'avais vu seule, j'essayai de l'éviter le plus possible, bien que cela soit difficile puisque nous étions dans la même équipe. La dernière fois... Je me demandais vraiment ce qui m'avait pris...

_**Flash-back : Quelques jours auparavant...**_

_J'étais sur le terrain d'entraînement. je venais de passer plus d'une heure à cacher des piège et plein de trucs dans ce genre. Je m'emparais alors de mes shurikens et de mes kunais et me lançait dans mon entraînement. Au bout d'une petite demi-heure, alors que je venais de lancer un shuriken sur une des cibles placées en hauteur, et que je m'attaquai à la suivante, un kunai fondit sur moi. C'était l'un des nombreux pièges que j'avais installé. Alors que je m'apprêtais à parer l'arme, un shuriken vient la frapper. Le kunai et l'étoile ninja tombèrent au sol en un bruit de ferraille. Je regardais, mécontente, l'endroit d'où provenait le shuriken qui m'avait troublée dans mon entraînement._

_Et là, ce fut le choc._

_Il était là, devant moi, à me regarder fixement de ses yeux vitreux. Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose. La situation était vraiment très gênante. Je respirai un grand coup. Après tout, il venait de m'aider - ou plutôt de me gêner dans mon entraînement mais bon... Je n'avais qu'à lui dire un "merci !" accompagné d'un grand sourire ! Non... Ça saunait faux. _

Alors, que faire...?

_Au fond de moi, un sentiment, une envie irrésistible naissait. Je ne savais pas si je devais y répondre ou pas. Puis, je me sentis extrêmement bien. Je savais que le bonheur qui montait en moi venait de cette envie-là. Si je répondais à l'appel, ce bonheur, ce sentiment de bien-être extrême resterait. Alors je me laissai prendre. Je me laissai bercer par la béatitude qui m'enivrait. Et elle prit le contrôle de mon corps. Et là, tout devint noir, et je me vit face à Neji. Comme si je n'étais plus __**dans**__ mon corps. Comme si mon âme était_ _**sortie**_

Impossible !

_Et pourtant si. Je me vis faire ce dont j'avais toujours eue envie. Mon corps se colla à Neji et mes lèvres rencontrèrent les siennes en un doux baiser. Étrangement, je sentis aussi les lèvres chaudes du bel Hyûga sur ma bouche. Je ressentais ce que mon corps subissait. Et ce n'était pas si désagréable..._

_Puis, soudain, le bien-être qui me possédait s'évanouit. Mon corps me fut rendu. Je rompis le baiser. Je regardai un instant le visage surpris de mon camarade avant de partir en courant sans demander mon reste, cachant mon teint écarlate par la même occasion._

_**Fin du flash-back...**_

Je regardai mes pieds d'un air honteux. Pour tout dire, j'avais peur. Pas de Neji mais de sa réaction. Chaque fois qu'il avait voulu me parler seul à seule, je m'étais défilée. Mais là, aucun échappatoire possible. Je devais faire face. Au moins, cette "mésaventure" m'avait permis de me déclarer...

_Enfin... Peut-être pas... Mais..._

Neji posa sa main sur mon épaule et la fit glisser sous mon menton pour me relever la tête. Cela me provoqua une chaleur surprenante qui parcourut très brusquement tout mon corps. Il était vraiment plus grand que moi... (ça casse l'embience...!)

- Tenten, ça va ?

Je me dégageai d'un mouvement brusque en bafouillant un "oui..." qui dévoilait ma gène. J'aperçut Neji sourire. Il devait se moquer de moi. Je sentis mon coeur se serrer dans ma poitrine. Je détestai quand il faisait ça... J'avais toujours l'impression qu'il me traitait comme quelqu'un qui lui était inférieur... Comme s'il me traitait comme un chien.

- Ça n'a pourtant pas l'air d'aller.

Je serrai les poings. Il fallait que je me calme. Si je perdais le peu de sang-froid que j'avais, j'allais certainement craquer. Et j'avais vraiment pas envie que Neji me voit pleurer.

- Je vais très bien ! C'est bon ! Maintenant, laisse-moi tranquille !

Ma voix se perdit dans les aigus. Et voilà. Déjà je sentais mes yeux me piquer. S'il ne partait pas tout de suite, il allait me voir pleurer. Et là, je n'aurais aucune raison de pleurer. En tout cas, je ne pourrais pas lui dire... Et comme je le craignais, il restait là. Devant moi, sans bouger, à m'observer de ses grands yeux blancs. Des yeux si beaux...

Sans m'en rendre compte, je le fixais. J'étais totalement plongée dans son regard enneigé. Un regard si beau... J'étais totalement fascinée. Il y eut un coup de vent glacé qui me fit frissonner. Alors que l'hiver approchait je continuai de mettre mon T-shirt favori, noir avec l'idéogramme "Chikara" (force) dessiné en bleu pâle dans le dos. Neji remarqua mon frisson et il enleva sa veste pour me la déposée sur les épaules. Il était simplement vêtu d'un haut aux manches courtes assez larges qui laissait passé le vent à travers le vêtement.

- Non, non et non ! fis-je en lui rendant sa veste. Pas question que tu chopes la crève à cause de moi !

Il sourit en se penchant vers moi. Et il murmura quelque chose à mon oreille.

- Je m'en contre fout d'être malade mais je ne veux pas que tu ai de la fièvre... C'est tout.

Je souris à sa remarque. Le fait me le murmurer me donna l'impression d'être importante à ses yeux.

- Merci...

Et, soudainement, la sensation de bonheur qui m'avait fait l'embrasser se réveilla. Mais cette fois je luttais. Pas question de ne pas être responsable de mes actes. Je me collais contre Neji comme pour me réfugier de cette _chose_ qui était en moi et qui m'avais forcé à... Moi, je voulais lui dire tout avant de... Mais cette stupide _chose_ avait contre carré mes plans ! Je sentis les bras de l'Hyûga se refermé autour de moi, tel une protection incassable. Et _la chose_ cessa de se manifester.

Nous restâmes là durant un bon moment. J'ignorais pourquoi Neji m'avait prise dans ses bras et alors, je me rendis compte que je pleurais. Oui, je pleurais. Et Neji me consolait, bien qu'il ignore totalement ce qui me mettait dans cet état. Et ça, ça fit redoubler mes sanglots. Je me serrai encore un peu plus contre lui en enfouissant ma tête sur son torse. C'était la première fois que je me trouvait aussi proche de lui. Mes larmes finirent par cessées mais je restais malgré tout dans ses bras. Alors, je murmurai :

- Désolée... Désolée Neji...

Et ma phrase se termina dans ma tête :

_Désolée pour l'autre jour..._

_Voilà comment se fini le premier chapitre ! J'espère que cela vous à plu ! En tout cas, j'espère que le fait que le premier baiser entre Tenten et Neji (baiser accidentel, précisons le) se passe dès lepremier chapitre ne vous gêne pas. Habituellement je suis plus attirée par les fan-fiction de rated T ou M mais là, j'avais envie d'essayer de ne pas en faire "trop" ! J'espère que vous continuer à lire cette fic' pour savoir qu'est-ce qu'est __**la chose**__...! La parution des chapitres sera certainement aléatoire alors aller souvent sur le site pour voir si la suite est parue ! ( Mon ordi à moi est foutu alors je squatte celui de ma mère et j'ai pas le droit d'y aller souvent ! ) Et aussi, REVIEWS PLEASE !!!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Le chapitre 2... Je suis super contente !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ( bon je vais arrêter là...!) _

_Réponses aux reviews anonymes :_

_Seika-chan : NeijTenten, ton préféré ? Hihihi ! Moi aussi, c'est l'un de mes préférés (en hétéro en tout cas). Je sais pas si ça va passé en rated T ou pas... Bonne question ! (ça ne me dérange pas que tu sois perverse ! Entre consoeurs, on se comprend...)_

_shinari : cette "chose" va lui menner la vie dure, j'te jure ! _

_Manu-chan : tu as lu mes autres fic' ! Merci ! À titre d'information, je ne suis pas la seule à écrire des Neji/Tenten ! (encore heureux !)_

Chapitre 2 :

Aide-moi...

"_**Désolée pour l'autre jour..."**_

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'excuses Tenten ?

C'était comme s'il venait de me réveiller. Sa douce voix venait de me sortir d'un affreux cauchemar. Mais non, je n'avais pas rêvé. Tout cela était bien réel. Une _chose_ étrange avait voulu prendre possession de moi ! Je serrai une dernière fois Neji dans mes bras avant de relâcher mon étreinte.

- Je n'aurais jamais dût t'... commençai-je.

Mais je ravalai mes mots. Je me sentai vide. Je tremblai... J'avais peur. Je m'écroulai au sol en plaquant mes mains devant ma bouche pour m'empêcher de crier. Mais de toute manière, je n'aurai pas pu. Aucun son ne semblai pouvoir sortir de ma gorge. Neji s'accroupit à mes côtés.

- Tu es sûre que ça va Tenten ? Tu ferais mieux de rentrer chez toi. Je te raccompagne.

Je secouai la tête. Neji mit ses mains sur mes épaules et me força à le regarder droit dans les yeux. Je sentis mon cœur faire un bond dans ma poitrine. Je me recroquevillai un peu plus sur moi-même.

- Neji...

Il me secoua rapidement.

- Reprends-toi Tenten ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Explique-moi !

- Je... j'ai peur... Très très peur...

Il me regarda un instant sans vraiment comprendre. Il est vrai que ce n'était pas vraiment mon truc de déclarer comme ça que j'avais peur, mais... c'était vraiment ce que je ressentais au plus profond de moi.

- De quoi ? De quoi as-tu peur ?

Je mis mes mains sur les siennes pour les enlever de mes épaules et pour les mettre sur mon visage. Contrairement à ce que je croyais, il se laissa faire. Il ne faisait que me considérer gravement. Il y eut un silence où je profitais de la chaleur de ses mains, de son souffle, de sa présence auprès de moi. Puis, il dit :

- Rentrons chez toi, Tenten. Tu m'expliqueras tout là-bas, d'accord ?

J'hochai de la tête et ses mains délaissèrent mes joues gelées. Oui, maintenant, j'avais froid.

Nous arrivâmes rapidement chez moi. Ma mère devait rentrer le lendemain soir de mission et Seko était encore à l'académie. J'ouvris rapidement la porte et m'engouffrait dans la tiédeur bienfaitrice de ma maison, suivit de près par Neji. Je le fis s'installer dans le séjour et je nous fis du thé.

Nous étions face à face. Lui m'observait alors que moi, je fixai le contenu de ma tasse. Il y eut encore un silence qu'il rompit.

- Tenten... (il reposa sa tasse, se pencha vers moi et me souleva le menton avec sa main)Explique-moi, tu veux.

Je rougis avant de répondre d'une voix mal assurée :

- Je sais pas. C'est... bizarre. Par moment, je... je me sens très bien et... après... c'est comme si... enfin...

- C'est comme si quoi ?

Je ravalai ma salive.

- Comme si je n'étais plus **dans** mon corps. Comme si j'étais possédée ! C'est horrible... je ne sais pas quoi faire.

À mon tour, je posai ma tasse et je pris ma tête entre mes mains. Neji soupira.

- Et ça se produit quand...?

Pille poil la question que je ne voulais pas qu'il pose. Si je lui répondait "quand je suis avec toi" il me demanderai "pourquoi ?" Et là, je devrai lui avouer... Tout. Comme je me faisais silence, il se leva, vint se placer derrière moi et me répéta sa question au creux de mon oreille. Je frissonnai. S'il savait ce que ça me produisait ! Enfin, j'avais l'impression d'être au centre de ses intérêts. Quel bonheur ! Mais, je devais quand même lui répondre. Quand...? Quand cela se produisait-il ? lorsque j'étais avec lui. Pourquoi ? Parce que...

_Je l'aime..._

Je respirai un grand coup. Je voulu prendre la parole mais il me coupa avant.

- Tenten, je veux t'aider. Tu es mon équipière, c'est normal qu'il y ai certaine chose que tu ne veuilles pas me dire mais il faut que...

- C'est bon ! Tais-toi... Ça va... Je veux juste que tu ne me demandes pas pourquoi...

Je sus qu'il acquiesçait car j'entendis ses cheveux bouger dans mon dos.

- C'est quand je suis... avec toi.

Je ne pensais pas pouvoir être plus écarlate que je ne l'étais. Il revins s'asseoir devant moi et m'observa longuement. Je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux de son regard de neige. Enfin, il sourit et ferma les yeux.

- Et c'est ça que tu ne voulais pas me dire...

- Te fout pas de moi ! C'est très... Gênant.

Je baissai les yeux et fixait ma tasse à présent vide.

- Tu devrais en parler à Tsunade-sama, je suis sûr qu'elle pourra t'aider...

- Non. Neji... tu peux pas comprendre. Il y a que toi qui peut m'aider...

Il soupira.

- Et comment veux tu que je t'aide ? Je ne sais même pas ce que tu as.

- Tout à l'heure... Lorsque... je t'ai pris dans mes bras... _c_'était en train de me prendre... Et... quand tu m'as... euh... serrée dans tes bras, _c_'est... parti. Alors je pense que cette _chose_... ne t'aime pas beaucoup si tu vois ce que je veux dire...!

Je me forçais à sourire et Neji le vit bien.

- Alors, l'autre jour, ce n'est pas toi qui a agi... Mais cette _chose_, je me trompe ?

Je restai muette sous sa remarque. L'autre jour... C'était lorsque la _chose_ m'avait fait l'embrasser ! C'était lorsque je m'étais laissée prendre ! C'était la première fois qu'_elle_ s'en prenait à moi ! Je me mordit délicatement la lèvre supérieur et je hochai de la tête.

- Tenten, tu sais, moi...

- Bonjour grande soeur ! Je suis rentré !

La petite voix de mon frère me fit relever le visage.

- Seko ?

En entendant ma voix, je m'aperçut qu'elle tremblait, moi aussi par ailleurs. Neji ne cessait de me dévisager et un léger sourire se déposa sur ses lèvres. Mon petit frère entra dans la pièce et, sans voir Neji, se jeta dans mes bras. Puis, il eut un mouvement de recule.

- Grande soeur ! Tu es gelée ! Tu vas devenir un glaçon ! C'est horrible !

Je souris en ébouriffant les cheveux bruns de mon petit frère et je me tournait vers Neji. Il n'avait pas bouger. Il me regardait toujours, souriant de plus belle (ouah !), une des ses mains occupée à soutenir son visage, son beau regard de glace perdu on ne sait où. La seule pensée qui parvint à mon esprit d'amoureuse transit fut :

_Ce qu'il est beau... Franchement, je comprend pas pourquoi toutes les filles cours après Sasuke... Neji est dix fois mieux !_

C'est à ce moment là que Seko se rendit compte que Neji était là.

- T'es qui toi ?

- Seko ! Tu te souvient de la photo de mon équipe ? Et ben, c'est Neji, mon équipier !

- Ah ! Okay Tenten !

Je souris à nouveau.

- Tu peux nous laisser seuls un instant ? S'il te plais Seko...

- D'accord grande soeur !

Il monta dans sa chambre et s'y enferma. Je me retournai vers Neji.

- Désolée...

- Pourquoi tu t'excuse ? Tu as rien fait.

- Mais, c'est Seko, il ne se souvient jamais de personne. Il a une très mauvaise mémoire...

- C'est pas grave. Il a l'air de beaucoup t'aimer en tout cas.

- Oui, c'est vrai... Au fait Neji, tu voulais me dire quoi avant qu'il arrive ?

- Juste que si _ça_ recommençait... Tu peux te jeter dans mes bras, je m'en contre fout. Bon, je vais y aller. Merci pour le thé, Tenten.

Il se leva et partit silencieusement. Mais avant qu'il ne sorte, je l'entendit me dire :

- Tenten, si tu es malade, soigne toi, okay ?

Je souris en m'exclamant :

- Pas de problème !

Mais mon sourire s'effaça rapidement. Maintenant qu'il n'était plus là, je me sentais vide. C'était horrible, cette sensation. Je montai dans ma chambre et je m'écroulai sur mon lit. J'avais froid. Je me redressai et je pris un pull que j'enfilai. Aucun changement. Je me jetais sous ma couette. Toujours rien. J'avais toujours aussi froid. Mais ce froid venait de l'intérieur. C'était une drôle de sensation. Extrêmement étrange... Je fermai les yeux, priant pour que ce froid parte rapidement. Très rapidement. La dernière pensée que j'eus avant de m'endormir fut :

_Stupide __**chose**__... Tu vas me pourrir la vie encore combien de temps ?_

_Chapitre 2 FINI !!! Enfin ! J'ai vraiment eue l'impression de tourner en rond pour ce chapitre ! Mais je l'ai écrit en une fois ! C'est rare ! Bon j'espère recevoir des reviews (encore ! Encore ! ENCORE ! Plus plus plus !!! J'en veux plus ! ---- fille hystérique et maladivement accroc...) Bon + pour le chapitre 3 !_


	3. Chapter 3

_Voilà le chapitre 3 ! Désolée si je vous ai fait attendre ! (je me fais désirer ! Je me fais désirer ! Niark !) _

_Réponses aux reviews anonymes :_

_shinari : Je veux pleins pleins pleins de reviews !!! Ce que Neji allait dire... SECRET DÉFENSE !_

_Manu-chan : On ressent tout à travers mes mots ? (embarassée) euh... pas tout-tout quand même... Parce que... Oh et puis ! Merci pour ces nombreux compliements ! Et non je ne compte pas m'arrêter avec cette fic' ! Maintenant que j'ai des idées, je trouve le temps d'écrire et de skatter l'ordi pour pster et c'est OK ! Merci de lire mes autres fic' aussi. En espérant un autre reviews suite à ce chapitre ! _

Chapitre 3 :

Je ne me contrôle plus...

"_**Stupide chose... Tu vas me pourrir la vie encore combien de temps ?"**_

Deux semaines avaient passées. _Ça_ ne s'était pas manifesté depuis. Je me sentait mieux. Je n'avais pas eue besoin de me déclarer à Neji ! Il ne posait aucune question, mais chaque jour, je sentais son regard bienveillant me soutenir. Il était avec moi. À jamais. Ancré dans mon coeur. Jamais je ne l'oublierais. Jamais.

Ce petit bonheur dura encore un mois. C'était comme si tout était normal. Mais tout changea.

C'était bientôt les fêtes du nouvel an et les missions étaient de moins en moins nombreuses : on avait donc plus de temps pour s'entraîner ou pour se détendre. Maman était souvent libre, comme moi. On parlait donc beaucoup. Tout les soirs, presque, une fois que Seko était couché. C'était un de ces soirs-là que _ça _revint.

- Maman...?

- Oui ma petite Ten ?

- Pourquoi as-tu voulu être ninja ?

Maman me regarda un instant, un peu surprise. C'est vrai que je ne lui avait jamais demandé ça avant. Ça m'était égal. Mais ce soir, je voulais savoir.

- Certainement pour suivre l'exemple de la famille... Mais ça n'a pas trop marcher !

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? T'es une super anbu !

- Oui mais... Tu vois, dans la famille, on avait l'habitude de se marier avec d'autres ninjas et moi je n'ai pas suivi l'exemple...

- C'est stupide ! Simplement parce que tu aimais Papa...

- Oui... Mais c'est pas grave ! Je t'ai eu toi et Seko ! Et personne ne pourra dire que c'est une erreur de vous avoir pour enfants !

Je souris doucement. Maman se leva et partit chercher un album photo dans la bibliothèque. Je fronçai les sourcils. Elle ne les sortait jamais habituellement.

- Tiens Tenten, c'est les photos de ton père et moi avant ta naissance et juste après. J'ai toujours voulu te les montrer, mais tu me paraissais trop haïr ton père pour que je te les montre.

- Je ne haïs pas Papa !

- Quand tu étais petite, si. Il ne te chouchoutais pas assez à ton goût et lorsqu'il est parti, tu étais furieuse.

- J'avais 11 ans Maman ! C'était pas vraiment de la haine ! Et il t'avait fait pleurer.

- Et ça t'a suffit pour le détester.

Je soupirai. Je pris doucement le livre et l'ouvrit. Je vis Maman, dans les bras de Papa, souriante et rayonnante de joie. Lui, riant toujours. Ils formaient un beau couple... Puis vint des images de Maman enceinte. Enceinte de moi. Ça me fit chaud au coeur. J'étais là ! Je faisais partie de leur couple ! Puis une série de photo de Papa, prise par Maman. C'était de très belles photos. Maman m'en désigna une. C'était eux deux, devant un étang au clair de lune. Une photo en noir et blanc vielle et abîmée. En l'observant plus en détail, je pus voir qu'ils étaient beaucoup plus jeunes.

- C'est ma préférée celle-là... On avait ton âge.

J'observai la photo en silence puis tournait la page. Ah ! J'étais née ! Des photos de moi, de moi et de Maman, de Papa, de nous trois. J'arrivai à la fin de l'album. Aucune photo de Papa et de moi seuls. Jamais. Alors que Maman adorait prendre les gens en photos... Je soupirai. Maman se leva pour aller faire du thé.

Je gardai l'album fermé sur mes genoux et je fixai le vide devant moi. Puis je sortis la photo de mes parents adolescents. Avec beaucoup de délicatesse, je la fis passer entre mes doigts, caressant le faciès de mes géniteurs. Ils avaient l'air si heureux... Mon coeur se serra. La photo était un peu brûlée dans le coin bas gauche. Comme si on l'avait récupérée dans le feu. Je sentis une boule s'installer dans ma gorge. Maman m'avait raconter les conflits qu'elle avait eue avec ses parents lorsqu'elle avait voulu se marier avec Papa. Je fermai les yeux doucement, sentant un malaise monter en moi. Je ravalai ma salive. Je serrai la photo dans mes mains. Je sentis mon corps trembler, j'avais la tête lourde. Puis, soudain, se détachant de tout, j'entendis une simple voix raisonner en moi.

"_Tu n'auras jamais droit à ce bonheur."_

Ma respiration se fit difficile. Je voulus ouvrir les yeux, en vain. Chasser cette voix qui répétait cette phrase en moi. Je me débattis un instant, puis mon corps cessa brusquement de résister. Je me sentis sombrer dans un univers froid et ténébreux, tombant lentement dans une noirceur impitoyable, m'engouffrant dans cette obscurité sans fin. Que ce passait-il ?

- Ten-chan ! Enfin réveillée !

J'ouvris avec lenteur les yeux et souris à Lee. Je me redressai sur le lit dans lequel j'étais. Autour de moi, Rock Lee, Neji et Gai-sensei. J'entendis la voix de Maman dehors. Je scrutai la pièce d'un oeil fatigué et lança un regard interrogateur à mon équipe.

- Où on est, là ?

- À l'hôpital.

Je regardai Neji avec des yeux ronds puis je détournai les yeux cherchant des réponses chez mon sensei. Celui-ci sourit franchement.

- Ça fait 3 jours que tu dors. Tu t'étais évanouie. Ta mère parle avec les médecins.

Il désigna la porte d'un signe de tête.

- Ne nous refais plus jamais un truc comme ça Ten-chan ! s'exclama Lee.

- Si tu crois que je l'ai fais exprès... murmurai-je.

Je soupirai doucement. La porte s'ouvrit sur Maman et un médecin.

- Ma petite Ten !

Elle s'approcha de moi rapidement et me prit dans ses bras. C'est un peu gênée que je répondis à son étreinte. Elle prit la parole lorsqu'elle me lâcha.

- Ma petite Ten ! Que c'est il passé ? J'étais allée faire du thé et lorsque je suis revenue, tu étais inconsciente ! Je me suis fais un sang d'encre !

- Il ne fallait pas Maman, ça va très bien...! Je devais juste être un peu fatiguée par nos missions, c'est tout.

Je me forçai à mentir pour ne pas l'inquiéter. Mais je savais qu'elle le voyait. Mais je ne voulais pas que mes amis s'affolent pour moi ! Le médecin demanda à mon équipe de revenir plus tard, déclarant que j'avais besoin de repos. Maman resta auprès de moi jusqu'à la fin des visites. Les médecins voulaient me garder encore pour la nuit. J'acceptai. Des le lendemain, je reprendrai ma petite vie comme si de rien n'était...

_Je me sens seule malgré la compagnie._

"_Accepte d'avouer à ce que tu cherches que c'est sa présence que tu espères"_

_Je me sais enchaînée au passé mais je ne vois pas mes liens._

"_Oublie les et laisse-toi aller. Tu te sentiras mieux en vivant libre de toutes attaches"_

_Je vois l'avenir s'éloigner sans pouvoir le retenir._

"_Accepte les contrainte d'une vie et trouve le bonheur. Sinon meure"_

Je me réveillai en sursaut. Quel drôle de rêve ! J'observai la pièce autour de moi. Ça leur arriverai un jour de mettre de la déco dans les chambres d'hôpital ? Parce que la nuit, c'était franchement lugubre ! J'entendis du bruit dans le couloir et une infirmière entra dans ma chambre avec le petit déjeuner. Alors qu'il faisait encore nuit dehors.

- Bonjour jeune fille ! Il est six heures et aujourd'hui, c'est votre jour de sortie !

- Je sais, pas la peine de me le rappeler.

Je mangeai rapidement mon petit déjeuner. Les rideaux avaient été tirés et j'avais une jolie vue sur Konoha à l'aube.

Je pus sortir deux heures après, une fois quelques papiers remplis et une dernière auscultation du médecin.

J'arrivais au lieu de rendez-vous de mon équipe. Gai-sempai m'avait laissé deux jours de repos suplémentaires. Lee était déjà là. Neji aussi.

- Tenten ! Ça fait plaisir de te revoir parmis nous ! Tu nous a manqué !

Je souris doucement à mon coéquipier bruyant. Gai-sempai arriva rapidement.

- Tenten ! Heureux de t'avoir près de nous !

- Heureuse de reprendre du service, sempai.

Il me regarda un instant avec un grand sourire, puis nous déclara avec joie :

- Bon ! Puisque tenten est de retour, nous partons aujourd'hui même en mission A ! Alors filez prendre vos affaire pour trois jours et rendez-vous dans une demi-heure à la porte du village !

- Une mission de type A ? Pendant cette période ? C'est bizarre !

Gai-sempai hocha rapidement de la tête et tourna les talons. Lee partit dans son coin en nous saluant. Je m'apprêtais à repartir lorsque je fus intérompue par la douce vois grave de mon équipier.

- Tenten ?

Je me retournai vers lui.

- Oui ?

Il m'observa un instant de ses beaux yeux de neige, son regard perçant étudiant mon corps, me faisant frissonner sous mon pull.

- Fais attention à toi, fis-il en me passant devant pour rejoindre la résidence des Hyûga.

je le regardai s'éloigner un instant. Puis, je is demi-tour et m'en alla de mon côté, frottant mes joues rougies par autre chose que le froid...

Quelques minutes plus tard, devant la porte du village, nous étions tous réunis. J'observai discrètement Neji sous mes mèches de cheveux brunes tombant devant mes yeux. Je frottais délicatement mes mains et les emmitouflaient dans la douce laine de mon pull mauve.

- Bon !

Je relevai la tête vers Gai-sempai.

- Il est temps d'y aller !

Je rajustai mon sac sur mes épaules et je suivis le groupe dans la neige. Je fixai le sol blanc, espérant y retrouver la même sensation que lorsque je me perdais dans les yeux de Neji. Je soupirai doucement.

- Ça va Tenten ? T'es encore malade ?

Je sursautai sous la voix de Rock Lee.

- Non-non ! Ça va très bien !

- Ah ! Si tu le dis !

Je souris sous mon col roulé. Mon regard se pose une dernière fois sur la neige avant de monter sur le ciel bleu clair parsemé de nuage. J'espérai simplement que cette affiramtion se révélerait vrai bientôt...

FIN DU CHAPITRE 3

_Sincèrement désolée si vous avez attendu longtemps mais j'ai commencé ce chapitre après avoir posté les deux premiers et je n'ai pas eu d'inspiration tout de suite... En espérant que ma fic' vous plaise ! Et que vous ne soyez pas trop impatient(e)s pour les chapitres à venir ! _


End file.
